


First Impressions

by st_aurafina



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows he'd never make it as a farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

The beast was terrifying, as big as a taxi. It steamed and gurgled like a radiator, and smelled like rotting vegetables. The nun pushed Matt a few unwilling steps forward, pressing his hand against something fleshy and filled with liquid, the temperature of blood.

"This is a cow, Matthew," said the nun. "This is where we get milk."

\---

Matt tore the lid off the non-dairy creamer, and poured half into his coffee, half into Foggy's. Foggy snorted.

"Explain to me why you use that stuff. You know it's never even seen a cow, right?"

Matt smiled, and stirred his coffee.


End file.
